L'amour secret
by ephemere-hawkeye
Summary: OS ;; Edward ne sait pas que Winry l'aime. Elle non plus. Un mariage pourrait bien arranger leur problème et régler cette histoire. (le résumé sucks, sorry)


**J'ai écris cette fanfiction il y a des années maintenant, mais je ne l'ai jamais postée sur ffnet. Je me dis que c'est peut être le moment tout de meme...**

**Leger spoil du dernier chapitre de fma/dernier épisode de fmab.**

**Enjoy !**

Ce soir là, Edward se sentait bien seul. Alphonse était à Xing avec MChang, et Winry travaillait sur un nouvel automail pour sa jambe.

Le vent soufflait en dehors de la maison, et à part les bruissement des gouttes de pluie glissant sur la fenêtre, le silence était complet.

Le jeune blond se leva de son lit et soupira longuement : il s'ennuyait à mourir. Une idée apparut dans son esprit mais s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il avait pensé à utiliser son alchimie pour s'entrainer, bonne idée c'est vrai ! Seulement, depuis le jour promis il n'avait plus son alchimie. Il l'avait échangée contre le corps de son petit frère.

Voilà cinq ans que cela c'était produit et aujourd'hui, énormément de choses avaient changé, dont la promotion de Roy Mustang en tant que généralissime, qui aidait Scar et Miles dans la reconstruction d'Ishbal. La chose la plus choquante d'après Edward fut qu'il eut aboli la loi empêchant deux militaires d'avoir une relation. Non, ce n'était pas le plus choquant. Le plus choquant était de, le lendemain même, voir Riza et Roy s'embrasser. Oui, vraiment cela l'avait choqué. Voilà la seule raison de pourquoi les deux n'étaient pas en couple !

Edward sortit de sa chambre et marcha sans réfléchir vers la cuisine, c'est vrai que son ventre criait famine. Il sortit un morceau de pain, un couteau et du beurre et, en laissant ses pensées vagabonder, tartina son morceau. D'un coup, une image lui revint à l'esprit. L'image de son père les protégeant, lui, Alphonse et tout les autres contre celui que les homonculus appelait Père pendant le jour Promis. Ce jour là, il avait terrassé Dieu et pourtant, la peur la plus présente dans son esprit n'avait pas été celle de se battre, ni de mourir. Il avait eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Winry. Elle était la première personne à qui il avait pensé pour avoir la force de se battre. Il devait la protéger car il l'aimait à la folie.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Edward finit enfin sa tartine et leva la tête, croisant les yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Winry. Il se força à lui sourire, ce qui n'eut pas le don de la convaincre de son état, car oui, elle s'inquiétait de le voir perdu dans ses pensées tout en mangeant. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir peur. Oui, vraiment peur. Pas la peur comme celle des araignées ni celle du noir, non, la peur qui vous fait du mal, la peur qui peu à peu fait grandir le risque de mourir avant de réaliser tous vos rêves.

« Edward ? Ça va ? interrogea la mécanicienne avec un regard inquiet.

-Oui.. Ne t'en fait pas Winry je vais bien, affirma l'ancien alchimiste.

-Edward. Je sens que ça ne va pas ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, dieu ce qu'ils pouvaient être envoûtants, on aurait dit des abîmes dans lesquels nous tombons sans arrêt, sans jamais croiser de fond, comme un puit. Exactement, un puit sans fond. Notre petit blond avait la soudaine impression de se faire emprisonner par le regard de sa belle.

« Je pensais au jour promis... Ce jour là j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai perdu mon alchimie, Al a failli perdre son corps à jamais et Roy est devenu aveugle, même s'il a récupérer la vue depuis... Et j'ai aussi manqué à l'un de mes plus grands devoir : Vous protéger, toi et mamie Pinako.. confia Edward.

-Edward tu n'y es pour rien voyons ! Ton père vous a protégé. Il serait fier de toi aujourd'hui ! Alphonse et Roy n'ont rien au final... Et regarde : je suis bien là ! Mamie Pinako aussi et tout ça grâce à vous.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison... Pourtant je n'arrive pas à penser que j'ai laissé passer le fait que tu ai été plus proche de la mort que jamais... »

Mamie Pinako choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, un panier dans la main droite et une commande d'automail dans l'autre.

« Les enfants je vais chercher des pièces pour un automail ! Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire de bêtises pendant mon absence.

-Promis Mamie ! répondirent en coeur les deux blonds»

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la vieille femme, vraiment, elle pourrait parier une fortune sur le couple des deux jeunes.

Plus tard, le téléphone sonna tandis que nos deux blonds adorés parlaient. Ce fut Edward qui répondit.

« Allo ? Mustang ! Oui bien sur ! Ce serais un plaisir. Je viendrais avec Winry... Oui très bien... Au revoir Roy !»

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard.

«Roy et Riza vont se marier dans deux mois ! Et on est invité...

-Mais c'est génial ! renchérit Winry.

-Exact. D'ailleurs on dois venir un mois avant car tu es demoiselle d'honneur et que Riza n'a pas encore acheté de robe... »

Les jours passèrent, se transformant en semaine. Enfin, le jour du départ pour Central arriva. Edward avait acheté les billets et à présent, lui et Winry attendaient dans la gare que le train arrive. Edward n'avait qu'un sac, comportant son costume, des chaussures, des habits simples - des tee shirts ainsi que des pantalons noirs banals-, un petit cadeau pour Roy, un pour Riza et sa trousse de toilette alors que Winry elle, avait une énorme valise comportant trois robes, deux paires de sandales, un gilet noir, des habits pour le mois à Central, son appareil photo, sa trousse de toilette, et bien sur, deux gros cadeaux, un pour chaque marié.

« Winry tu avais vraiment besoin de tout ça ? interrogea le petit blond.

-Oui ! Pose pas de questions j'ai besoin de toutes ses affaires ! s'exclama Winry, apparement ravie du mariage.»

Le plus grand des Elric -le seul présent- soupira mais sourit tout de même, elle était perfectionniste oui, mais Edward s'en fichait pas mal car ça la rendait plus spéciale à ses yeux, la bonne spécialité, celle qui vous rends plus amoureux que vous ne l'êtes déja !

Le train arriva enfin et le trajet pour Central se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Winry parlait sans laisser le temps à Edward de répondre, ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire ! Ça lui permettait d'observer Winry sans qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce qu'il faisait. Evidemment cela lui semblait normal vu le flot de paroles qu'elle débitait à la minute.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Central apparut enfin à la vue des deux jeunes blonds, et Edward sourit bêtement. Il y a cinq ans, il avait vu Central se faire en partie détruire et à présent, la capitale semblait neuve et heureuse. Roy était un Généralissime aimé et respecté.

Le train arriva en gare et les deux jeunes descendirent, en cherchant l'un les deux futurs mariés des yeux. Enfin -après dix minutes de recherche- Edward vit la tignasse noir de Roy de l'autre côté du quai, il couru vers lui mais manqua de tomber plusieurs fois -ce qui eut le don de faire bien rire le noiraud-.

«Roy ! C'est génial que tu te marie ! s'écria notre Edward tout content.»

Les passants dévisageait Edward, une expression de surprise sur le visage : ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on entendait une personne appeler le Généralissime par son prénom.

Edward et Roy parlaient du mariage quand Winry arriva, trainant avec peine sa valise et le sac d'Edward.

« Edward ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu pourrais prendre tes affaires non ?

-Pardon Winry, s'excusa son ami. Je n'y ai pas pensé ! En même temps c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peux voir le Généralissime prêt à se marier !

-C'est vrai que c'est un privilège, lança Winry. »

Roy les regarda, affichant un sourire en coin. Ces deux là semblaient se détester et pourtant, il avait appris à comprendre les sentiments des autres. Edward aimait Winry, tout le monde le comprenait, sauf la principale concernée. Et d'ailleurs, ça marchait dans les deux sens. Winry aussi aimait Edward, et il n'avait absolument pas conscience de ces sentiments.

Le futur marié emmena les deux jeunes gens dans sa maison, plus proche d'un manoir que d'une maison d'ailleurs, où les attendait une jeune femme blonde et souriante : Riza. Winry sauta littéralement dans les bras de la future mariée en la félicitant. Les deux garçons regardèrent la scène, amusé. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'aider la plus vieille blonde, et même s'ils avaient voulu, Winry les aurait empêcher. Cette dernière entraina Riza en dehors de la maison, vers les boutiques pour trouver une robe de mariage.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls et rirent. La jeune Winry était incroyable ! Pleine d'enthousiasme et pourtant, une chose lui manquait. Ils le sentaient dans sa façon d'être, et Edward lui, comprenait une chose qui le rendait triste, il comprenait qu'elle aimait un homme. Bien sur elle avait le droit ! Mais comment faire ? Lui l'aimait plus que tout et elle, aimait un autre homme.

Edward arrêta de rire d'un coup, laissant place à une mine soucieuse. Ceci n'échappa évidemment pas à Roy qui l'interrogea du regard. Seulement, Edward ne le regardait pas.

« Petit ? interrogea le Généralissime sachant que cela l'énerverai. »

Le jeune ne répondit même pas, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son ami.

Edward se leva soudain, comme pris de panique et se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été prêté le temps qu'il serait à Central. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se jeta littéralement sur le lit qui trônait. La pièce était grande, blanche et marron, avec dans un coin une commode en bois. Une pièce simple, « surement une chambre d'amis » pensa le jeune blond affalé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, bien au contraire ! Son programme était de se reposer jusqu'a ce que les filles reviennent puis, à ce moment là il irait se balader. Il ne voulait pas croiser la jeune Winry.

Du côté des deux blondes, la plus jeune emportait son ainée dans chaque boutique de mariage, sans jamais s'en lasser.

Au bout de cinq boutiques, Winry trouva la robe qu'il fallait à Riza. C'était une longue robe blanche, elle était simple et pourtant si belle ! Elle représentait totalement la mariée, et aucune robe ne pourrait rivaliser.

Winry n'hésita pas une seconde et présenta la robe au vendeur, accompagnée de Riza qui ne semblait pas avoir son mot à dire. Reconnaissant la futur femme du Généralissime, le vendeur n'hésita pas une seconde et il leur fit une réduction. Winry le remercia chaleureusement et entraina son amie dans une nouvelle boutique : une boutique de chaussure.

« Mais.. Winry j'ai déjà des chaussures ! protesta Riza.

-Tatata ! Avec ta nouvelle robe il te faut de nouvelles chaussures voyons ! répliqua la jeune blonde. »

Riza soupira mais suivit tout de même sa cadette, elle était adorable quand elle voulait faire tout pour que ce soit parfait. Cette fois ci, ce fut Riza qui trouva des chaussures lui allant à la perfection. Encore une fois, le vendeur leur fit une une réduction et elles purent enfin rentrer.

Entendant la porte claquer, Edward comprit que les deux blondes étaient revenue. Alors, il se leva et partit de la chambre, prévint Roy qu'il allait se balader, puis sortit de la maison des futurs mariés.

Il marcha longtemps, et sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouva devant une maison détruite qu'il ne connaissait que très bien : c'était ici que Glutonny avait bien failli les tuer lui et cet imbécile de Lin Yao.

Il devait beaucoup à cet imbécile. Ou plutôt à l'homonculus avec qui il avait pactisé. Il s'engouffra dans ce qu'il restait de la maison et s'assis à même le sol. Il resta ici longtemps, et, quand il ressortit, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les collines qui entouraient Central.

« J'ai dû rester ici plusieurs heures, pensa-t-il à haute voix. »

Il se redirigea vers Central à contre coeur, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne voulait pas croiser Winry. Quand il revint enfin au manoir de Roy et Riza, les deux l'attendaient, attendant des explications de son arrivée si tardive, c'était vrai qu'à présent, le soleil avait disparu, plongeant Central dans une nuit sans lune.

« Edward Elric ! s'indigna Riza, visiblement très remontée contre lui. Winry s'est inquiétée pour toi ! Va la voir !

-Mais... Et mon repas ? demanda le petit blond, ayant peur de ne pas avoir son repas, car oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait importante, pensant que Winry ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à lui.

-Plus tard ! hurla Riza. Ne fait pas attendre une femme ! »

Le blond couru vers la chambre que lui indiquait la future mariée enragée. Il n'avait évidemment aucune envie d'y aller mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il toqua doucement sur la porte de celle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Elle n'avait rien fait en sois. Elle était juste amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Une voix faible lui parvint, lui ordonnant d'entrer. Il le fit.

Roy regardait sa future femme : elle était enragée.

« Cet imbécile ne se rends même pas compte qu'elle l'aime ! pesta-t-elle

-Il est encore jeune tu sais ! Il va le découvrir, promit son futur mari.

-Oui peut être. En tout cas pour l'instant c'est juste un imbécile qui ne comprends pas les sentiments !

-Riza, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, on était pareil au début ! Et regarde nous aujourd'hui ! Laisse le découvrir ses sentiments à son rythme. »

Les deux adultes continuèrent à parler, ou plutôt, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé à s'embrasser. En entrant dans la chambre de Winry, Edward se sentit vraiment bête, stupide même. La jeune fille, allongée sur le lit, avait le visage trempé. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Combien de temps était-il partit pour la mettre dans cet état ?

« Winry ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta Edward.

-Imbécile...souffla la concernée. Tu es parti 5 heures ! Sans nous dire où tu étais ! J'ai eu peur pour toi... »

À présent, elle s'était levée et tambourinait le torse d'Edward, tout en pleurant. Edward ne pouvait pas la voir si triste sans rien faire. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. La jeune fille se calma peu à peu et releva les yeux vers l'homme qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle, c'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup grandi depuis le jour où Alphonse avait repris son corps, et pourtant, même à présent, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on l'appelle petit. De toute façon, elle aimait tout chez lui. Même ses crises de nerfs lorsque qu'on l'énervait. Elle sentit les yeux doré de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur posé sur elle.

Edward la regardait. Elle était si belle. D'un coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ni comment cela était arrivé, Winry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle l'aimait ? Elle l'avait embrassé ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'ancien alchimiste. Pourtant, il les abandonna toutes quand il sentit les lèvres de sa belle se décoller des siennes.

« Edward... Je t'aime, murmura Winry.

-Je t'aime encore plus ma Winry. »

Maintenant, Edward comprenait. Winry l'aimait lui et lui seul.

Un mois plus tard, le mariage de Riza et Roy se déroula sans aucun pépin. Ils avaient bien eut le droit à leur jour de joie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'armée. Winry attrapa le bouquet lorsque Riza le lança, et la jeune blonde lança un regard furtif à l'homme à qui appartenait son coeur, et qu'elle pouvait officiellement appelé son petit ami depuis un mois. Ce mariage était une promesse d'amour et de bonheur, pour tout les couples, et toutes les personnes. La guerre était enfin finie, pour de bon.


End file.
